PaRappa the Rapper (film)
PaRappa the Rapper (also known as PaRappa the Movie) is an upcoming American-Japanese 3D computer-animated musical adventure comedy film based on the video game of the same name. It will be produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation in association with NanaOn-Sha and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. The film is set to be released in Summer 2020. Plot The plot for the film was similar to the video game's plot, but with more detail. The film takes place in Parappa Town, when PaRappa, a rapping dog, and his friends are watching the Jet Baby Movie in the movie theater. Parappa was trying to win the heart of his friend Sunny Funny. However, he becomes intimidated by the presence of Joe Chin who goes overboard with trying to impress Sunny. In hopes of impressing her, Parappa learns to fight at a Kung-fu Dojo and take a driver's education course to get his license. PaRappa, PJ, Sunny, and Katy are hanging out at the fast food joint when a bully and his lackey come into the place. They approach the table and begin to harass the group, and flirt with Sunny, who shows no interest in going anywhere with the bully. Just then, Joe Chin shows up to "save" them. He talks the bully and his lackey down, but all of this talk chases the foursome away, all except for Parappa, who thinks he should be a hero too. He begins to picture himself beating up the bullies, but feels there isn't any way he could actually do this until he convinces himself that he just has to believe in himself. He goes to the Dojo where Chop Chop Master Onion seems to have been waiting for him. He asks PaRappa if he has come to redeem himself and he offers to help him, but only if he can keep up with him in a rap. After the song, the scene cuts to Joe Chin, who has just finished his "simple" self-introduction to the bullies. He plans to knock them out but he saw that they have fainted! The foursome has gone to enjoy some sweet treats at Phat Donut. Sunny asks the others what they would like to do that day since its so nice out. PaRappa suggests they go to the beach and they all agree when Katy asks if they would need a car to get anywhere. To which they also mention they need a license too, as none of them drive. Just then a big red limousine pulls up and they stare in awe. They go over all of the fine details as it comes to a stop and sees that it belongs to Joe Chin, he asks them how they like it and shows them that it is a convertible. They seem impressed as he invites the girls to take a ride with him. He allows them to sit in the front with him but makes PaRappa and PJ Berri sit in the way back of the limo... PaRappa soon begins to picture himself driving his own car with Sunny next to him. He would be so happy to be able to take Sunny anywhere when he suddenly gets an idea. He'll go and get his license so that he can impress Sunny. On the driving course, the course teacher will only let PaRappa pass depending on how well he does in a rap... After he clears the song, PaRappa goes to get his license photo taken but a random feather causes him to sneeze at the last second. So, PaRappa drove away from his house, only for his dad to chase after him shouting that PaRappa only had his license ten minutes. The scene cuts to Sunny Funny, PJ Berri, and Katy Kat talking to each other when PaRappa stops his car near them. He walks out, much to the shock of the three. They all go on a drive somewhere. Eventually, PaRappa, as usual, begins to daydream about he and Sunny together, eventually causing him to crash into a truck, flinging them high into space. The car literally "hits the road" and breaks into pieces. After crashing his dad's car, Parappa has to earn money at the flea market to pay for it. PaRappa thinks about the consequences of his actions, and how he can regain the money. Finally, he says his catchphrase, "I gotta believe!" PaRappa goes to the flea market, where he encounters Prince Fleaswallow, who tells him to follow his rap. When Sunny's birthday comes up, Parappa has to get cake but ends up ruining it after an encounter with Joe. He makes a new one by watching a cooking show and at the get-together, he eats a lot of it. Later as he spends time alone with Sunny, he is suddenly overcome with the need to use the bathroom and has to rap against his former teachers to get to the front of the queue! After he got the cake for Sunny Funny, PaRappa drove away from the TV studio. PaRappa had successfully made a good cake with Cheap Cheap and had taken it to Sunny the next day. The gang had eaten the cake and celebrated for Sunny's birthday. Unfortunately, PaRappa started to feel sick and needed to go to the restroom. When he was feeling sick, Sunny noticed that he seemed more manly, and started to get attracted to him. The music was heard when PaRappa is driving his new car to the gas station with Sunny Funny. While trying to take his mind off the sickness in the car, he had noticed gas was low. So, he stopped at the "Hot Gas" station to use the restroom. When he had gotten to the restroom he noticed the line was very long. he pleaded to go first, But the four familiar voices exclaimed their need to use the restrooms too. PaRappa dumbstruck and desperate questions what to do now. The shadows of the teachers revealed themselves wanting to rap for it. Then the song, "Funny Love" plays during the scene that one night, Parappa is invited to Club Fun, and asks Sunny to go with him, to which she agrees. Parappa then raps on stage with everybody, rapping solo at the end of the song and expressing his feelings for Sunny. The next day, PaRappa drove to the movie theater with Sunny Funny and ask the ticket manager 2 movies to see a PaRappa movie, as they went inside the movie theater. In the post-credits scene, PaRappa and Sunny Funny went out of the movie theater and get in the car. PaRappa thanks the audience for watching the movie and waves goodbye to them before driving away with Sunny Funny. Cast *Dred Foxx as PaRappa *Kenya Hathaway as Sunny Funny (archival recordings) *Lea Alomar as Sunny Funny *Grey Griffin as Katy Kat/Additional Voices *Armstead Christian as PJ Berri/Papa Parappa/Additional Voices *Rich as Bully #1/Bully #2/MC King Kong Mushi/Additional Voices *Ryu Watabe as Joe Chin/Chop Chop Master Onion *Freedom Bremner as Boxxy Boy *"Sandra" as Instructor Mooselini *Lenky Don as Prince Fleaswallow *Michele Burks as Cheap Cheap the Cooking Chicken *Bob Bergen as Additional Voices *Jack Angel as Additional Voices *Tara Strong as Additional Voices *Rodney Alan Greenblat as Additional Voices Production Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Video Game A tie-in video game has been announced to accompany the film's release. It will be produced by Sony Pictures Consumer Products, in association with Sony Pictures Animation and Columbia Pictures, developed by NanaOn-Sha, and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment. Soundtrack Coming soon! Script Coming soon! Sequel The sequel of the film was announced to be released in late Fall 2030. Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Adventure Category:Computer-animated Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Films based on video games Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:3D Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Upcoming Films Category:2020 films